


[Fanart] Hold On

by enemytosleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Projection, Being Lost, Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Keith searches for a missing team member; it was all his fault.





	[Fanart] Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanbika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/gifts).



> This was drawn for [sanbika's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/pseuds/sanbika) Klance story, [I Can't Let You Slide Through My Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133814). The official artist was [watachan](https://watachan.tumblr.com) and you can find their pieces [here](https://wata-art.tumblr.com/post/186798457162/these-are-illustrations-for-my-groups-project).

Chapter Two Excerpt:  
_Keith opened his eyes and quickly tensed, clenching his fists and feeling a muscle begin to jump in his jaw. He’d never been here before, he was sure of it._  
  
_The stone wasn’t grey or brown, but almost black. The walls of the cave seemed to move in slow rhythm. He stretched his hand out but the wall shuddered and small concentric circles began to ripple out before his fingers could touch it. A dark red glow twisted around him without lighting the cave. There was something familiar about the light and how he was drawn to it. Despite the strange surroundings, Keith felt peaceful._  
  
_It seemed like a dream: his uncanny awareness, the complete silence, as though noise didn’t exist, the heavy feeling of darkness. The only light around seemed to emanate softly from his own skin. Something circled in the back of his mind, something missing, he couldn’t think of it and it itched at him._  
  
_And then, in the stillness, a sound — tight breaths and panicked gasps. Keith frowned and began to walk along the wall, jogging a little, squinting his eyes to get any glimpse of the other person._  
  
_“Hello? Who’s there?”_  
  
_But no one replied. The only sound he could hear was the echoes of uneven breathing. He moved quickly ahead, groping against the wall, feeling a pull inside of him. All of the strangeness of the dream, the surreality of it didn’t matter anymore. He had to find that person, help them. And as he raced towards the noises, a voice gasped, “...Keith?”_  
  
_Keith was all too familiar with fear but the surge of cold panic never got easier to deal with._  
  
_Lance was here — but his voice was so unfamiliar, thin, almost crippled with pain._  
  
_He grit his teeth and started to run, begging silently that his path would lead him to Lance; that his friend would make it through whatever it was that was hurting him. He heard Lance groan out and felt a bead of sweat crawl down his face. Still there was no light, no room, nothing anywhere. Lance’s voice echoed and swam around him._  
  
_“Don’t give up Lance, you’re tough. You can do this. Hold on!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't drawn anything in over six years, so it was a bit of a surprise to feel that urge again. Thanks to my assigned team for the inspiration!


End file.
